This invention relates to an apparatus for applying and releasing wood screws, provided with suspension hooks, and also magnetic holders, to and from comparatively high stuctural parts.
For affixing and releasing screws or magnetic holders of this kind situated comparatively high above floor level it has hitherto been necessary to use a ladder or a makeshift support. The operation of placing a ladder or other stand in position, however, is not only complicated and time-consuming but often actually impossible, or at all events difficult, owing to the particular conditions prevailing on the spot.